Denial
by remuslives
Summary: Can Draco get over Luna's peculiarity and fall in love or is he too worried about what his friends will say? Post-Hogwarts. Winner of the TE Love Hurts July Monthly Challenge!


**A/N: This was written for the TE ~Love Hurts~ July Monthly Challenge. My injury was splinched leg and my character was Draco Malfoy.**

**Thank you to Clover Bay for beta reading and confidence building for me!**

* * *

Draco watched with a sneer as Know-It-All Granger received yet another Ministry award; he was so sick of her getting all of the recognition. His own department was making great advancements, but all anyone could see was her; it was like Hogwarts all over again. Would he never escape the bushy-haired menace?

Two hands clapped together directly in front of his nose.

"Did I get it?" Looney Lovegood asked dreamily.

"Get what?" he growled, instantly annoyed by her care-free smile.

"The grimzole. I thought there must be one bothering you, to make you so grumpy."

"A grimz- Are you mad?"

"Oh no, I'm quite happy at the moment." She tilted her head. "Curious, the grimzole made you appear angry to me, but I appeared mad to you. I never realized they had that ability. Hmmm…" She wandered away, ticking something off on her fingers while staring above everyone's heads."

"Nutter," Draco muttered, sneer returning as he turned his attention back to Granger.

* * *

"Excuse me?" a soft voice said from the open doorway of his office.

"Yes, how can I help-" He turned with a smile that instantly became a frown upon seeing Looney in his department. "What do _you _want?"

"Hello, Draco." She smiled pleasantly. "I was hoping to discuss the-"

"Imaginary flying bug that you smashed," he interrupted with a scoff, turning back to his desk.

"No, I don't really need any assistance researching the grimzole, unless you'd like to add your account of the sighting to my findings. That would be helpful, certainly. However, I've discovered that the general public doesn't like to have their names included in my publications."

Draco blinked slowly. "Then what do you want to talk about?"

"The progress of your department, of course. You've led them remarkably well."

"Oh. Well…thank you."

"You're welcome. Minister Shacklebolt has endorsed my request for your assistance with my department. We don't require much time on your behalf, it's primarily organization and leadership example that we need from you."

"How am I supposed to organize Unspeakables when I'm not allowed to know what you're up to?"

"The Minister will grant you temporary access."

"And you think I could really help?"

"Oh yes; you've done wonderfully here. Why shouldn't you do as well with us?"

* * *

Draco sighed and stretched out his back; he was exhausted. His days never seemed to end once he joined the Department of Mysteries. Perhaps 'joined' was too strong a word, although most days it seemed well suited. He was surprised that he actually enjoyed working alongside them, Luna most of all.

Since his days at Hogwarts, he had known that she must have a certain flair for brilliance, given her status as a Ravenclaw. But it was always so easy to overlook because she was so…peculiar. A few weeks ago, he would have described her as utterly barking, but seeing her creative mind at work daily and the gentle bounce of her lovely golden curls, he had become rather fond of Luna.

He also became aware that she had very few friends. Every so often, she would take a lunch with Potter or Longbottom, as he was on summer holidays from teaching. But rarely did anyone else approach her unless it involved work. He thought how lonely she must be and felt guilty for the time in fifth year that he stole her shoes and hid them for months on end.

"Luna," Draco called as they were packing up that evening.

"Yes?" She blinked owlishly up at him.

"If you don't have plans, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Oh. Were you displeased with my performance today and wish to discuss it over a placating meal?"

"What? No. I just- I thought it might be nice to dine with a friend."

"Are we friends? I was under the assumption that you thought I was mad."

"Oh…er…"

"It's alright if you do. It's quite a popular opinion, after all. And I thought you must be a gentleman for not mentioning it."

"Um…well…thank you. That's very kind of you to say." He wondered if he successfully dodged the question of her sanity.

She smiled sweetly at him and started to sway as if dancing to some unheard music.

"So, friends?" he questioned.

"Oh, yes indeed," she agreed. "And dinner would be lovely. Usually I eat alone at my flat, it does get rather lonesome."

"Right. Well, I'll meet you at The Flaming Phoenix at seven."

"Oooh, I've always wanted to go there, but it's rather expensive. How about Millie's Mounds of Mash?"

"Er, how about the Phoenix and I'll pay."

"That would make it a date. You're very handsome and clever, and kind I think, too. But, I don't think you want others to speculate about you and I together. They would know I'm not pretty enough to be your date."

"…I think you're very pretty." He reached for one delicate curl falling in front of her shoulder. "Millie's Mounds of Mash? I've never been."

"Oh, you'll enjoy it; Millie makes fabulous bangers and mash."

"Sounds delightful." He smiled, trying to both look and sound enthusiastic. It worried him a bit that he tried so hard to please her, maybe the non-date was a bad idea; he didn't really _want_ to form an attachment, particularly not with her.

* * *

Draco spent almost two hours showering and changing repeatedly; he couldn't decide what to wear. He knew it was casual, but Luna was so lovely, he wanted to look nice. And the moment he saw her in a soft yellow dress with her long curls blowing in the breeze, he knew he was lost. He fancied her, Looney Luna, and he had no idea what to do about it.

"I heard you're moving on next week," she began, taking a delicate bite of her enormous plate of food.

"Moving on? Oh! Yes, Shacklebolt has promoted me to Ministry Overseerer. It's a new position he's created specifically for me. I'll observe each department individually and help organize it to run more efficiently. I'm excited to begin."

"Well done! You deserve it." She toasted him with her pumpkin juice.

"Thank you. And thank you for trusting me with your department. Honestly, none of this would've happened without you."

"It's your natural ability, I just called attention to it. I do get rather tired of seeing Hermione receiving all of the awards."

Draco laughed, almost spitting his drink in Luna's face. "I thought you and Granger were friends?"

"Hmm… Our relationship is cordial. I once believed we were friends, but Hogwarts is over and she always has a reason to avoid me. And we do squabble a bit when we are together. She's very close-minded. I do like her, but it'd be nice to see someone new honored."

"I'll drink to that," Draco said, gulping down the last of his milk as if it were alcohol.

Luna giggled and took a deep swig of her juice.

* * *

"Oh, hello Draco," Luna called with a smile across the atrium.

"Luna, hi," he answered, glancing at his friends. They were all leaving for the day, so Blaise and Pansy stood watching them and waiting. "How have you been?"

"Quite well, thank you. We've made great progress since you left us. We're about to test the forced apparation. Would you like to watch? It's no longer restricted access as we cant' test it in the lab; the _other_ room is interfering."

"I see." He looked again to his friends, waiting impatiently and laughing about something that was obviously rude and directed towards Luna.

"You don't have to, Draco. I know you're real friends are waiting. Sometimes I forget that you're just being polite to me. Go ahead; it's alright. I'll send you a memo to let you know if we succeed." She smiled brightly and walked away.

Draco watched as she handed her wand to Terry Boot. Slowly, he joined his friends and prepared to floo to their home for dinner.

"Draco, let's go. Our sitter won't be happy if we're late," Blaise urged, holding his wife's hand.

"You go ahead." Draco waved them away, eyes on Luna as a third Unspeakable waved his wand to apparate her across the room to where he was standing.

"What are you staring at? It's just Looney Lovegood," Pansy scoffed.

"I know. I'm not- I just want to see if it works."

Pansy rolled her eyes, but they both waited as the spell was completed.

Luna disappeared from her place beside the fountain and reappeared an instant later in front of the third man. But something was wrong; she cried out in pain and fell over. Part of her leg was left behind.

Draco ran to her before he even truly registered what had happened, and scooped her into his arms. She tightly fisted the front of his shirt as the others reattached her leg.

"Luna, sweetheart, are you alright?" he whispered, afraid of how pale she looked.

"It worked. Did you see?" she answered in a small voice.

"Your leg was splinched, I wouldn't exactly call it a success."

"Of course it was. Croaker just needs to focus a little more."

"I was right, you are a nutter." He chuckled nervously. "Fancy a trip to Saint Mungo's?"

"That might be a good idea," she agreed weakly. "But, can we floo?"

He smiled, holding her close to his chest and floo'd her to the healers for a blood-replenishing potion.

"Er…Draco…Mate?" Blaise questioned as his friend twirled away in the fireplace. Looking at Pansy, he sighed, another evening alone with his wife. Great.

**The End. **


End file.
